Chest
by Sweet Obsidian Rain
Summary: Syusuke... It's 3:55 in the morning. What do you what? [ToFu] [Dedicated to Kyoka]


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine.

xD Here's a one-shot dedicated to Kyoka-san as thanks for my DDR challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chest**  
By Sweet Obsidian Rain

* * *

_3:50 A.M. Atobe's Room _

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Atobe stirred.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Atobe groaned.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

His hand shot up and grabbed the phone, "Be awed by Ore-sama's voice. Who dares disturbs Ore-sama's beauty sleep?"

"_Kei-chan!_" Fuji's giggling voice sounded through the other end of the phone.

The sleepy diva groaned, "Syusuke... It's 3:55 in the morning. What do you what?"

"_Awww... Kei-chan, what makes you think I didn't call just because I miss your beautiful voice?_"

"Syusuke, people don't call at 3:55 A.M. just to hear their lover's voice."

"_Mou... fine_," You could hear the pout in Fuji's voice. "_I need to borrow your chest._"

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "My chest? What for?" He looked down to examine his well-toned chest.

"_A school project._"

"You... need to borrow my chest for a school project?" The gray hair boy tried not to panic. His Syusuke wasn't going to cut out his chest, was he?

"Yes." Fuji's voice whispered right next to the diva's ear. Atobe jumped and whipped around to see Fuji turn off his phone. "So, Kei-chan, may I borrow your chest?" Fuji traced his fingers in circles on his lover's chest.

Atobe bit back a moan. "No..."

"Why not?" Fuji's hand went lower.

The other boy inwardly gulped. What in the world did he do to deserve this? Why did he have a psychotic boyfriend?

The hand found it's target. "Ahh, Syusuke! Stop!"

* * *

Atobe felt something, or rather someone warm next to him as he regained consciousness. He shifted and felt Syusuke snuggle closer to him. 

Wait, Syusuke?!

The boy bolted up and felt his chest. Oh good, it was still there. He gave a sigh of relief.

"Kei-chan?" Fuji mumbled still half-asleep.

Deciding to be cautious, Atobe answered, "Hmmm? What is it?"

"Can I borrow your chest now? The project is due tomorrow." Atobe found himself looking into diamond blue eyes. "I promise to return it right away!"

"No." _I would be dead by the time you return it. Those classmates of yours are not worthy of seeing Ore-sama's chest._

"Please?" Atobe tried not to look; if he looked he knew, he just knew that he would give in. Unfortunately, the rich heir found himelf looking into adorable blue eyes.

"Fine." The diva lied back on his bed and closed his eyes. _The things I do for love_, he thought. Atobe felt the bed shift as Fuji got up; he waited for Fuji to take out a knife or maybe a chainsaw and prepared for Fuji to... cut out his chest. "Syusuke, tell my parents that I love them."

"Okay."

"Tell my teammates that I'm sorry."

"Sure, but—"

"Tell me that you love me."

"I love you, Keigo. Why—"

"Syusuke, I'm ready."

"Ara? Kei-chan, what are you doing?"

Atobe opened his eyes to look at Fuji. The said boy was standing at the foot of his bed. "Letting you take out my chest."

"Kei-chan, I can't carry a chest that big by myself." Fuji pointed at the... silver chest by the foot of Atobe's bed.

"Oh..." The diva inwardly slapped himself. Of course Fuji would want a real container chest! He's boyfriend wasn't that much of a sadist.

Getting of the bed and wrapping himself in a bathrobe, Atobe called for his butler.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Keigo-bochama?" Hinosuke, Atobe's butler, asked with a knowing smile as he glanced at Fuji.

"Help Syusuke bring that chest out and deliver it to his house." Atobe pointed at the silver chest.

The man bowed and called over two servants to help him carry the silver box out.

"Kei-chan, thank you!"

All Atobe could do was nod.

* * *

**Omake**

"I wouldn't let anyone see what's mine," Fuji whispered to Atobe as the boy gave his lover a peck on the lips.

He gave Atobe's chest (yes, the body part) a tap and disappeared into the limo.

The gray-haired boy stared after the limo.

* * *

Owari. 

xD Let's just say that Atobe's head is a bit foggy like mine. That's why he thought Fuji wanted to carve out his chest.

Anyways, please review!

-Rain

_First Unrevised Version 8.24.07_


End file.
